La trilogie des feuilles
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Un regroupement de 3 fics humour : Blanche, la soeur de Blanche et la cousine de Blanche Sam et Jack bien sûr


Aurélia

LA TRILOGIE DES FEUILLES

Saison : la huit,

Episode : zéro heure : fin.

Genre : fantaisie.

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Stargate ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : trop court pour en faire un.

Avertissement : c'est très court. Une petite idée légère qui a jailli au cours de mes insomnies… je suis blanche, la sœur de blanche et la cousine de blanche sont regroupées sous le titre : « la trilogie des feuilles »

Je suis blanche…

Je suis blanche, fine et …vierge

Il y a longtemps que j'attends mon tour, serrée contre mes sœurs dans le noir. Nous nous tenons chaud les unes les autres, ignorantes du sort qui nous est réservé.

Tout peut arriver. Une très longue attente de plusieurs jours, semaines ou mois. Cela fait longtemps que nous sommes là… il me semble une éternité.

Des soubresauts ? On nous transporte ? allons-nous enfin quitter la réserve où il fait si froid ? Voilà ! un choc sourd, nous sommes arrivés à destination.

L' angoisse est là, permanente. A quoi vais-je servir ? Serais-je utile à quelque chose ? à quelqu'un ? ou alors après m'avoir utilisée, me jettera t –on comme un kleenex usagé, dans l'indifférence la plus totale ?

Je rêve de connaître la gloire, de passer de mains en mains, de voir les hochements de tête des grands de ce monde en me voyant, être utile, indispensable.

Toutes ses questions me turlupinent.

Comme un voile déchirant l'obscurité, un crissement sourd me fait sursauter, et la lumière jaillit. Je suis dans un bureau. On m'a posée là sur la table, moi modeste feuille blanche dont le haut s'orne d'un sigle étrange : SGC.

Il m'a mise sur son bureau, je suis sur le dessus de la pile. Tout peut arriver maintenant. Il me glisse avec quelques unes de mes sœurs dans son imprimante.

Vais-je être un simple papier administratif ? une circulaire ? une lettre plus personnelle ? une lettre d'amour ? Oh oui ! j'aimerais être la lettre d'amour qu'il écrirait à Sam.

Non, ce n'est sûrement pas ça. Je l'observe depuis mon bac à papier. Il est soucieux, il est tendu. Il tape fort sur le clavier de son portable. Ce qu'il écrit est sérieux.

Il est tout le temps dérangé. Le téléphone, des visites. De temps à autre il s'absente. Il revient, rêvasse un peu, replonge dans son texte. Je suis impatiente.

Voilà, il a fini, il met en route l'imprimante. Le texte s'imprime.

Je le lis au fur et à mesure.

C'est une lettre au général Hammond.

Oh non, je suis une lettre de démission ! je suis triste.

En quelques secondes le texte est tapé.

Il m'a posée sur le bureau. Puis il me prend dans ses mains chaudes, me relit. Il hoche la tête de temps en temps. Le stylo dans sa main hésite. Voilà ça y est il a signé.

Je n'ai pas fait attention aux derniers mots, toute à ma douleur de le voir s'en aller. Je n'aime pas les départs.

« Never mind », l'espoir revient. Il ne va pas partir.

Et ces grands jambages en bas de page : Jack O'Neill.

Il me laisse sur la table. Seule. Mon rôle est terminé. Mon avenir est tracé. Je sais que je ne serais pas importante, ma fin approche, ce que je redoutais arrive.

Le soir quand il revient, il me prend et me roule en boule et me jette dans la poubelle.

Malgré tout, je suis heureuse, il reste.

L'espoir n'est pas mort. Une autre de mes sœurs fera un merveilleux voyage entre son bureau et celui de Sam . Il l'écrira sa lettre d'amour, j'en suis sûre.

LA SŒUR DE BLANCHE

La lampe posée sur le bureau éclairait juste la feuille de papier blanc posée devant lui. J'étais cette feuille. Il m'avait sortie de la ramette tôt ce matin et posée devant lui. les ombres étaient rejetées au fond de la pièce et on ne voyait que moi. Visiblement je devais jouer un rôle important, là, tout de suite.

Dans sa main un stylo, par instant je le sentais prêt à écrire, puis il renonçait, le crayon se relevait il le posait sur la table et je pouvais l'entendre soupirer. C'est tout juste si je n'entendais pas tourner ses neurones.

Puis se ravisant il le reprit et commença :

_« Colonel »…_ cela ne devait pas être le bon mot, trop distant sans doute , il ratura. Puis écrivit _« Sam »._ Il dut penser que c'était trop familier , car il biffa à nouveau et finalement écrivit _« Carter »._

Il se recula dans son fauteuil , en proie au doute et à la réflexion. Je le voyais , il avait l'air nerveux. J'aurai voulu l'aider mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait mettre. Mais vu son hésitation, ce devait être une lettre personnelle, pas quelque chose d'administratif.

A ce moment le téléphone se mit à sonner . Il décrocha comme heureux de pouvoir se changer les idées. Puis une femme entra.

-Ah Carter ! dit-il

Tiens ! c'était à elle qu'il écrivait, ou du moins qu'il essayait d'écrire.

Il mit ses deux mains sur moi, comme pour me cacher, mais je les voyais et les entendais très bien.

Ils se parlèrent un moment, un problème avec la porte. Puis elle sortit.

Longtemps après il me reprit. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur, il passa la main sur moi, comme pour me défroisser. Une caresse…

_« Carter » _

_« Cela fait maintenant plus de huit ans que nous nous connaissons. »_ Il biffa encore cette phrase. Mais qu'est ce qu'il attendait, ce n'était pas compliqué d'écrire « je t'aime » ça commençait à m'agacer.

_« Depuis que je vous connais »…_ il la vouvoie ? bizarre ? _« nous avons vécu ensemble tellement de choses extraordinaires »_

A mon avis, très mauvais début. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle allait comprendre.

_« Notre amitié qui dure depuis si longtemps » _Ah mon petit vieux tu es mal barré, on ne parle pas d'amitié à une femme. Surtout celle-là ! tu ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu ton petit manège, les yeux doux que tu lui fais, les petits sourires.

Il barra le mot « amitié » Bien on progresse ! finalement toute la phrase disparut sous le noir du crayon.

_Ne prenez pas mal ce que je vais vous dire, mais depuis quelques années , nous n'avons jamais vraiment discuté mais plutôt essayé de nier tout ce qui nous rapproche. Je crois que le moment est venu…. _

Etrange cette phrase non terminée , où veut-il en venir ?

Je n'en peux plus. Un pas en avant, un autre en arrière.

_Votre travail s'en ressent de cette situation, vous n'êtes plus au top niveau en raison de vos problèmes personnels. _

Mais de quoi il parle là ? Non mais je rêve !

_Il me semble qu'il serait bon que vous quittiez le SGC un moment, le temps de réfléchir à votre avenir_

Je me mis à hurler, un long cri silencieux qui malheureusement n'atteignit pas ses oreilles. Iln'avait pas le droit de faire ça, de m'utiliser pour la renvoyer à ses chères études ! Ce n'était pas juste. Jamais je ne cautionnerais une telle chose !

_Je regrette beaucoup que nous en soyons arrivés là , mais il me semble que c'est la meilleure solution. _

Comment osait-il ? j'étais au désespoir, j'allais lui apporter le malheur alors que j'aurai tant voulu…

_Général Jack O'Neill _

Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait d'être général, qui lui ôtait toute sa clairvoyance, mais en aucun cas je ne serais la messagère du malheur.

Après avoir apposé sa signature, il recopia soigneusement cette lettre sur une autre feuille. Puis subitement une idée lui vint, comme un jeu sans doute, pour voir ce que ça faisait d'écrire une telle chose. Il écrivit simplement au milieu d'une autre feuille :

_Sam, je t'aime. Jack_

Je vis son sourire. Me laissant, il plia les deux autres feuilles sans doute avec l'intention de mettre la lettre sous enveloppe. Mais il n'en eut sans doute pas le temps, car il laissa tout en plan, les alarmes mugissaient ; il sortit.

Je n'étais en fait que le brouillon raturé d'une lettre de rupture de quelque chose qui n'avait jamais commencé. Je me sentis mieux, ce ne serait pas moi la messagère du malheur.

Il m'avait laissée sur sa table au milieu d'un fouillis de papiers. Je m'assoupis et ne le vis pas revenir.

Le lendemain quand il arriva il trouva son bureau bien rangé, les dossiers alignés, moi j'étais dans une pile de feuilles, perdue parmi d'autres brouillons.

-Walter !

-Oui mon général !

-la lettre que j'avais posée là dit-il d'une voix blanche, où est-elle ?

-Je l'ai donnée au colonel Carter ! j'ai bien fait n'est ce pas ?

-Naturellement.

Pris d'un doute il s'assit lourdement et se mit à fouiller frénétiquement dans ses papiers,

-Mais où ai-je mis cette feuille ?

Il semblait inquiet. Sans doute recherchait-il la page où il avait écrit si spontanément _« Sam, je t'aime »_

Il furetait toujours, en marmonnant des mots inintelligibles. Soudain il arriva dans la pile où j'attendais tranquillement.

-Oh Mon dieu , murmura t-il

j'étais dans sa main droite et dans l'autre il tenait le propre dont j'avais été le brouillon.

LA COUSINE DE BLANCHE

Il faisait froid et sombre. J'étais pliée dans une enveloppe et on m'avait déposée là quelque part dans un endroit inconnu.

J'étais restée un long moment sur le bureau du général. Plusieurs heures sans doute et puis il y avait eu un léger bruit sec, un interrupteur , car à travers l'enveloppe je pus voir qu'il faisait plus clair.

Quelqu'un déplaçait des dossiers. Puis on me souleva et on m'emporta.

Le général avait écrit sur l'enveloppe « colonel Carter »

Moi bien cachée, je jubilais, j'étais une lettre d'amour ! oh ! très brève et très concise mais suffisamment claire pour être comprise par le destinataire. « Sam je t'aime, Jack » C'était vraiment magnifique…

La personne ne me reposa pas sur le bureau. Je sentis que je restais dans sa main et que nous avions entrepris un long voyage ponctué par le rythme des pas du porteur de la bonne nouvelle.

C'était long, c'était sombre, il y eut une attente, des portes qui s'ouvraient, une remontée, une porte qui s'ouvrait, des voix.

-le colonel Carter n'est pas là ? demanda une voix d'homme.

-Non elle vient juste de partir.

Là, c'était une voix féminine.

L'homme resta un moment immobile se demandant ce qu'il fallait faire de moi.

Eh bien là remettre à sa destinataire : pardi !

Il avait dû m'entendre car je me suis sentie reposée de nouveau. Les pas s' éloignèrent, la lumière disparut. Je restais seule dans mon enveloppe avec l'espoir d'être lue rapidement.

Un temps infini passa et la lumière jaillit qui m'éblouit à travers le papier. Ce devait être la lampe du bureau du « colonel carter »

J'entendais des paroles que je ne compris pas, c'était murmuré, saccadé, comme quelqu'un qui se parle à lui-même. Il y eut un gros remue-ménage, je reçus un choc violent qui me fit m'aplatir au fond de mon enveloppe. Quelque chose s'était écrasé sur moi, ce fut alors le silence et le noir absolu.

Je devais être sous un gros bouquin. Je suffoquais non par manque d'air mais de douleur, le poids était énorme et j'avais l'impression affreuse qu'il détruisait ce qu'il y avait d'écrit, en tout cas il le cachait pour un moment.

Puis tout s'allégea, la lumière revint, et avec elle l'espoir enfin d'être lue.

Fausse joie, je disparus dans une poche, au fond d'un treillis.

Les secousses étaient vives, la personne marchait d'un pas rapide. Le voyage était violent, il y avait des bruits affreux et inconnus , des voix, des hurlements, des chocs. Je me sentis tomber. J'avais peur…

Soudain, des cris :

-Daniel, tenez bon, on arrive.

Des heurts, des tirs, j'étais secouée comme une salade dans son panier, elle devait courir.

-Vous êtes blessé Daniel ?

-Oui, mais je peux marcher c'est juste le bras.

Je l'entendis parler dans sa radio, elle demandait le général. Puis de nouveau ce bruit très sourd et très violent, ce voyage comme en apesanteur comme si toutes mes pauvres molécules se dissociaient. Puis, le silence, un silence ouaté et total. Tout cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde. Plus tard, le mugissement des alarmes et la lumière tamisée que je devinais simplement.

Quelques temps après, elle me sortit de sa poche, et retourna plusieurs fois l'enveloppe dans sa main.

Vite, ouvre-la cette enveloppe ! qu'est ce que tu attends ? Elle avait sans doute reconnu l'écriture du général et elle hésitait. Il ne devait pas lui écrire souvent puisqu ils se voyaient tous les jours, enfin je le supposais.

Un crissement me fit frémir, elle déchirait le papier qui m'enveloppait. J'eus un frémissement de joie. J'allais lui apporter le bonheur, j'en étais toute émue.

Elle lut très vite les quelques mots, je la vis rougir, puis devenir blanche comme les draps de son lit. Sa bouche était entr'ouverte, ses yeux bleus légèrement écarquillés comme si elle voulait forcer son regard à comprendre.

Visiblement elle était très émue, je l'entendis murmurer, « c'est pas possible ». Prise d'un doute elle regarda à nouveau l'enveloppe, et l'écriture de la lettre. Oui c'était bien la même.

Je vis son visage s'éclairer d'un magnifique sourire, le regard plein de soleil. Puis l'instant d'après elle se rembrunit.

Elle se mit à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre, de temps à autre elle me reprenait et murmurait les mots doux.

« C'est une erreur, c'est une blague, quelqu'un me fait une sale blague ! » Elle était maintenant en colère ! elle me prit , me roula en boule et me jeta dans la corbeille à papier.

Aië, ça faisait un mal de chien. Mais pourquoi faisait-elle cela, elle n'entendit pas mon cri de souffrance. J'étais jetée au rebus, je ne comprenais pas ! J'étais une lettre d'amour, que LUI avait écrit pour ELLE. Elle n'y croyait donc pas ?

Se ravisant elle me reprit aussitôt et me lissa du plat de la main. Je commençais à respirer. Allait-elle croire ce qu'il avait écrit ?

D'un pas décidé elle sortit de ses quartiers. Elle me tenait à main, grande ouverte, et marchait d'un pas volontaire et rapide. Nous avions croisé plusieurs personnes qui s'écartaient pour la laisser passer. Je ne voyais pas son regard, mais il devait être fulgurant, car personne ne lui adressa la parole.

Elle prit un ascenseur qui nous emmena dans les profondeurs de la base, puis de longs couloirs. Devant une porte fermée elle s'arrêta, hésita un instant, puis cogna d'un coup sec.

-Entrez, dit une voix d'homme.

Dès qu'elle eut passé le seuil , je le reconnus aussitôt, c'était le général, lui qui avait écrit ces mots.

Voilà j'avais réussi à les mettre face à face. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

Je le sus très vite.

Elle me jeta sur le bureau sans un mot.

J'étais au milieu d'eux comme une pomme de discorde alors que mon rôle était de les jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Son regard à lui se troubla, il se raidit, il détourna la tête et je ne voyais plus son visage. Par contre elle, avait le corps tendu dans l'attente d'un mot, d'un geste qui lui prouve qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle le fixait. Il se détourna lentement, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Leurs souffles étaient courts.

Je vis la déception envahir peu à peu le visage de Sam, devant le mutisme gêné de son supérieur.

- Si c'est une blague, elle est de mauvais goût monsieur, dit-elle d'une voix sourde comme au bord des larmes.

-Carter ! dit-il à voix basse, comme très troublé lui aussi.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir, mais il la rappela d'une voix sèche.

-Ne partez pas… je vais vous expliquer.

Alors il lui raconta à mots hachés une histoire abracadabrante, de lettre égarée, ou une erreur, je n'y comprenais plus rien.

Moi ! j'étais une erreur ! Si j'avais pu pleurer, je l'aurais fait !

Ils étaient restés debout face à face.

-Qu'y avait-il dans cette lettre mon général ? demanda t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était à demi tourné, mais je vis ses épaules s'affaisser. Puis finalement il lâcha :

-Je voulais vous demander de quitter la base.

Elle se figea, incrédule, plus pâle encore.

-Mais pourquoi ? je fais un excellent travail il me semble ? Vous avez des reproches à me faire monsieur ?

Sa voix avait monté d'un ton sur ces derniers mots.

-Oui… enfin.. non… pas vraiment. Mais ça ne peut plus durer.

Il semblait très embarrassé, et je voyais sur son visage à elle qu'elle n'était pas disposée à lâcher du lest. Silence. Ils se regardaient maintenant au fond des yeux. Elle voulait savoir, et lui apparemment ne voulait pas parler.

Elle attendait.

-Mais pourquoi ça ? dit-elle en me montrant sur la table !

-N'y pensez plus c'était une erreur !

-Ah non, monsieur, je regrette ! Vous devez aller jusqu'au bout. On n'écrit pas ce genre de phrase comme ça, juste pour voir.

-Et bien si, c'était juste pour voir.

Sam semblait très déçue. Horriblement déçue, proche des larmes, sa voix tremblait.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous pouviez être aussi cruel avec moi. Vous avez raison je vais quitter la base.

Elle le planta là ! Il paniqua presque en la voyant sur le point de le quitter définitivement.

-Carter ! revenez ! je vous en prie…

Sa voix était presque suppliante. Sam s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte. Le visage qu'elle tourna vers lui était neutre.

-Je m'excuse Carter, je ne veux pas que vous partiez…

-Pourquoi ? je ne comprends pas, tout à l'heure vous souhaitiez mon départ !

Il sembla hésiter un temps infini, puis finalement il me montra du doigt :

-Pour ça.

Elle semblait ne pas comprendre, ou plutôt elle voulait le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements :

-C'est vrai ce qu'il y a sur le mot ?

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. La sienne aussi d'ailleurs et je dus tendre l'oreille pour saisir le « oui » qu'il dit du bout des lèvres. Mon dieu que cet homme était coriace, c'était donc si difficile à dire « je t'aime » ?

Ils restèrent un moment en silence puis elle revint lentement vers le bureau, comme si elle doutait encore de lui .

C'est quand je vis le sourire élargir les lèvres de l'homme que je compris que c'était gagné.

Le soulagement m'envahit, la joie aussi, puissante et transcendante !

-Finalement c'est un clin d'œil coquin du destin qui nous a rapproché dit-elle avec une étincelle dans ses yeux bleus.

Puis me prenant dans sa main, elle ajouta :

-je crois que je vais l'encadrer, puis elle m'embrassa délicatement, juste sur les mots.

C'est pas moi qu'il faut embrasser, ça me rend heureuse, mais bon ! M'avait-elle entendue ? sans doute ? car elle se pencha jusqu'à toucher les lèvres de son compagnon.

Je rougis et détournais pudiquement le regard. Tout cela ne me regardait pas. Mon histoire était maintenant terminée, mais la leur ne faisait que commencer.

FIN


End file.
